Lately, consumers are able to make payments through various types of payment means including payment cards. The payment card is a card that might be used by a consumer and accepted by a merchant to make a payment for purchasing a good or a service. The payment card includes a credit card, a debit card, an automated teller machine (ATM), a charge card, a stored-value card, a gift card, and so forth.
Due to advanced technologies of mobile devices, consumers frequently want to make payments using a mobile payment service. The mobile payment service is also referred to as mobile money or a mobile wallet. The mobile payment service is a payment service that enables a consumer to make payment via a mobile device based on a predetermined financial arrangement. Instead of making a payment with cash, a consumer can use a mobile device such as user equipment such as a smart phone to pay for a wide range of services and goods. The mobile payment service might be a different application for a form of a payment card. For example, a payment card might be issued through a mobile device and digitally installed in the mobile device. Furthermore, many payment card companies (e.g., credit card companies) provide a digital version of a payment card that can be digitally installed in a mobile device and used as a mobile payment.
Due to various convenient features thereof, the mobile payment service has been popular among consumers. In general, a mobile payment service is provided by transmitting information on a mobile payment card to third parties of a payment processing system, such as a point-of-sale (POS) terminal and a value added network (VAN) server. For example, user equipment provides payment card information including an actual card number of a mobile payment card to the POS terminal and the POS terminal transmits the received payment card information to the VAN server. That is, the payment card information including the mobile payment card number is revealed to the POS terminal and the VAN server. Such payment card information might be illegally captured by the third parties or from a data path to the third parties.